Justice League United
Justice League United is an American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team the Justice League, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by Michelle MacLaren, with a screenplay by Geoff Johns, and features an ensemble cast that includes Richard Madden, Jaimie Alexander, Finn Wittrock, Patrick Wilson and Stephan James. Justice League United received positive reviews from critics and was a commercial success, grossing $1.4 billion worldwide. It is the first installment of the DC Universe Movies. Cast * Richard Madden as Clark Kent / Superman: The last son of Krypton and a journalist for the Daily Planet who uses his powers beyond anyone’s imagination to become a superhero. * Jaimie Alexander as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman: An Amazonian warrior princess with the innocent heart of a romantic who has spent most of her life on battlefields. * Finn Wittrock as Bruce Wayne / Batman: '''The strategist of the group. Batman doesn't really want to be involved with these super powered beings he considers too powerful. * '''Patrick Wilson as Barry Allen / The Flash: '''The fastest man alive and a Central City police forensic investigator. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force. * '''Stephan James as Victor Stone / Cyborg: A former college athlete whose body was destroyed in a tragic accident but who was saved through experimental technology. Production The film was announced with Richard Suckle onboard to produce and Johns attached to write the script. MacLaren latter showed interest for the project and was the studio's first choice, impressed by her work on Breaking Bad and Game of Thrones. She later stated that the film was inspired by Brad Meltzer's run on the Justice League of America series. The main cast was announced by Warner Bros. with Madden, Alexander, Wittrock, Wilson and James as Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash and Cyborg respectively. Madden always was MacLaren's first choice for Superman with the two previously work together. John Boyega was given an offer to star as Cyborg but declined because of scheduling issues. Principal photography took place at Village Roadshow Studios in Oxenford, Australia, using all nine of the studios' sound stages. Additional filming was to occur throughout the state of Queensland, as well as in Sydney. Games of Throne Jonathan Freeman served as cinematographer on the film, with Lord of the Rings Grant Major as production designer. It was later announced that Howard Shore was set to score the film. Release ''Justice League United ''was a financial success. The film grossed $1.4 billion worldwide at the box office, based on a $250 million budget. Critics were generally positive in their responses to the film, generally considered it to be gritty, ambitious and visually striking but also overstuffed with too many characters. Sequel The main cast have signed contracts to return for more movies including solo films and crossovers. Johns confirmed plans for a direct sequel with MacLaren sets to return as the director.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:DC Universe Movie